


Returning the Favor

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has something he wants to ask Edd, but he wants the timing to be perfect. Of course, things never go according to plan. </p>
<p>(Trigger warning: Physical abuse/bullying (Sort of??). Can be read as a stand-alone or a sequel to "Accidents Can Lead to Great Discoveries".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Uuugh, I can't believe I'm daring to put this up after finding it on my computer...
> 
> Please forgive the shitty reasoning that you will see if you keep reading.

It had been five months since Eddward and Kevin had gotten closer. Through some odd, unspoken agreement, Kevin would march across the street to Edd's house and they would prepare and have dinner together, laughing and joking until the sun set and Kevin was called home. When Kevin's seventeenth birthday had rolled around, he had made sure to invite Edd instead of simply assuming Eddy would drag him and Ed along as he crashed the party.

The morning marked the first day of October, with most of the students grumbling about the chilled fall air as they loitered about the school hallways. Nazz was chattering away about hosting the Halloween party for their cul-de-sac, a bored Kevin nodding when it seemed appropriate as he sipped his coffee beside her. Green eyes slid from one end of the hallway to the other, stopping when he saw a familiar beanie. Cerulean met emerald as Edd noticed him leaning against the lockers, flushing slightly when Kevin smirked and offered a small wave, which he returned with a bashful smile of his own. A scowl from the shortest of the trio was shot his way as Eddy wrapped an arm around Edd's neck and dragged him away, Edd protesting about the strength he was using.

"Kev, dude, when are you going to ask him out?" The question snapped the redhead out of his thoughts, head swiveling to look at the inquisitors. Nat grinned, nudging Nazz with his elbow. "Told you that would get his attention."

"I was paying attention. Nazz was talking about the party she wants to throw for Halloween." Nat snorted and Nazz giggled. "What?"

"Kevin, you looked pissed when Eddy toted Double D off to their lockers. You don't even know if he would be interested in a relationship with you, let alone another guy and you're already acting like a possessive, jealous boyfriend." Nazz stated, closing her locker. "You didn't hear a word we said after you spotted him."

"Now, Nazz," Nat scolded jokingly. "Obviously Double Dreamboat will be interested in going out with Kevin here, they're meant to be! Just imagine how cute they'll be together."

"I'm imagining the havoc he'll instate upon the school if they do become a couple. The only reason he stays by us and sticks to growling and glaring daggers at people is because Double D isn't actually his boyfriend yet. Can you imagine what he'd do if he had the "right" to protect his little boyfriend? Blood and carnage, Nat. Blood and carnage." Kevin scoffed, mildly offended.

"I don't fucking growl at people. I may frown, but it's not like I would hurt them a bit if they didn't back off." He stated, crossing his arms before sipping his coffee again.

"Yes you would." The two replied simultaneously.

"You would murder anyone who came within ten feet of him if you didn't wind up locking him in your room or something." Nat continued, grinning from ear to ear. Kevin huffed, readjusting his bag on his shoulder before making his way to class, Nathan blowing Nazz a goodbye kiss before following. "By the way, Kev, you didn't answer my question." Nat pointed out beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"What question?"

"When are you going to grow the balls to ask out Double Delicious?" Kevin groaned, tossing his empty cup into the trash bin. "For shame, that was recyclable." Kevin paused, beginning to turn around before he stopped himself and smacked Nat instead. "Rude."

"Jackass, don't quote him."

"Why, because he's the only person that isn't your parents that you'll listen to?" Nat laughed, shoulders shaking as Kevin flushed and marched ahead. Nat jogged to catch up to him, slinging his arm over Kevin's shoulders again. "Still haven't answered my question, dude."

"I don't know, okay? Just… soon."

After plenty of goading from Nat and Nazz, Kevin had approached Edd at lunch and offered to give him a ride home after practice. To the ginger's surprise, Edd had accepted, saying he had to stay late to tutor some students. They had separated to eat lunch with their friends, Eddy's " _What?_ " of outrage echoing throughout the lunchroom as Eddward told him of his plan to ride with Kevin. Said jock had smirked triumphantly when Eddy turned to glare, Nat giving a little finger wave from behind Kevin only serving to further irritate the spiky haired teen, who was quickly scolded by Edd when he stood.

Football practice had been let out for a while now, and there was no sign of the little dork. Kevin checked his phone again before shoving it in his pocket and going on a hunt for a certain beanie-clad teen. He pushed open the doors and stepped into the now-empty hallway, immediately feeling uncomfortable with the difference. Figuring Edd would be in the library, he made a beeline for the stairs.

It was unnerving being able to hear your own footsteps in a place you usually had to raise your voice to talk to someone next to you. He reached the third floor and paused, trying to remember which way the library was. He got his answer when a couple of freshman bolted his way from his left. He sidestepped out of the way and they ran down the stairs, looking scared out of their wits. Frowning, Kevin turned left and marched down the hallway. His pace quickened when he heard laughter, followed by a "Hit him again, that noise was funny." He rounded the corner to the library, freezing at the sight.

Edd was leaning against the wall, one arms curled protectively over his middle as the other one shielded his face. He peeked over his arm, eyes darting around the room in hope of seeing a teacher that would step in before his eyes went wide, a squeak escaping his lips as a fist connected with his abdomen. The force lifted him off the ground a bit, just enough that when he hit the ground again he stumbled, hands scrambling for purchase on a bookshelf as he fell to the ground, a foot connecting with his ribcage almost immediately. The three shifted, pulling their feet back as they grinned when Kevin stepped in front of them, frowning furiously.

"I think that's more than enough, asswipes." His voice was low, his stance protective as he stared the attackers down. The one in the middle sneered, holding himself high.

"There's three of us and one of you. You really think you can take us?" Kevin's stance shifted from protective to offensive, eyes narrowing as his fists curled. He opened his mouth to snap back as his fist lifted, only to be cut off by another voice.

"No fighting on school property!" The four of them jumped, looking at the furious librarian in the doorway. "Get out!" The three scurried off and Kevin sputtered out a short laugh.

"Did that really just happen?" He murmured. A pain-filled groan behind him snapped his head around and he dropped to a crouch beside the fallen teen. "Edd, you're gonna have to roll over, I can't see how bad it is with you facing the bookshelf." Edd shifted, getting on his hands and knees with another weak moan, looking thoroughly unhappy with the droplets of blood on his hand.

"Messy, messy, messy…" Kevin chuckled, cautiously wrapping his arms around Edd and lifting him to his feet.

"I don't have the doctor experience you do, but I do know we should get you patched up. Think you can guide me on how to do that?" Edd nodded, blinking widely in an attempt to focus his vision. Kevin winced when he saw Edd's face. A deep purple bruise was already forming around one eye, his lip was split and bleeding, his cheek swollen, and he had a cut above his eyebrow. "Come on, let's get you home. Pretty sure the nurse left a while ago." He turned to leave, arm wrapped securely around Edd's waist. With a sharp inhale of pain from Edd, they began their slow journey to the parking lot, Kevin snagging Edd's messenger bag as they passed the table.

By the time they reached the parking lot Kevin was carrying Edd bridal style, much to the teen's chagrin. They had made it halfway down the stairs before Edd nearly collapsed from pain when his foot slipped from the edge of a step to slam into the step below. Kevin had scooped him into his arms without a second thought despite Edd's protests and continued to the parking lot. They came to a stop in front of Kevin's bike, where he finally let Edd down.

"Do you want me to call Nazz to give you a ride?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, it isn't a far drive."

"You sure?"

"Why are you so concerned, Kevin?"

_Because I care._ "Uh, returning the favor?" Edd frowned in confusion.

"What favor?"

"You patched me up when I fell, remember? In the summer?" Understanding dawned in his eyes before he pressed his lips together, a mix of offense and hurt flashing across his face.

"That wasn't a favor, Kevin. I did not do it expecting something in return."

"Oh, shit – shoot, I said shoot. That's not what I meant, Double Dork. I just… can't tell you the reason right now, okay?"

"I… suppose I understand." Kevin smiled, passing him the spare helmet. He swung his leg over his bike after undoing the chain connecting the back tire to the axel. Edd climbed on after him slowly, minding his aching ribs as he slid close enough to wrap his arms around Kevin's middle. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I beseech you, do drive slowly." Kevin chuckled, patting Edd's arm.

"Can do, Edd." He started up the bike, giving Edd's arm a small squeeze before taking off, taking more care than usual and actually following the speed limit.

Kevin turned into Edd's driveway, putting a foot down to support the bike as he killed the engine before Edd gingerly slipped from the bike and stepped back to give Kevin room to do the same. After the helmets were stored Kevin ushered Edd inside, asking for the location of the first aid kit as he instructed him to sit on the couch. Edd settled down slowly, wincing slightly as he did, and Kevin jogged up the stairs to retrieve it.

Kevin sat on the floor in front of Edd, smirking slightly as he realized they had switched spots from when the friendship had started all those months ago. He opened the case, reaching for the disinfectant before remembering that Edd would probably appreciate him putting on gloves. He looked at Ed and made a show of putting on the gloves, drawing a laugh from the injured teen. He chuckled and pulled out a cotton swab, wetting it with disinfectant before gently swiping it over the lacerations on Eddward's face. Edd cringed, pulling away slightly. Kevin reached up, catching Edd's jaw to hold him still as he swabbed at the injuries.

"This swelling looks pretty bad; can you check to see if it's broken?" Kevin gestured at his cheek. Edd prodded around the bruise with two fingers, whimpering at the pain before he sighed in relief, shaking his head.

"It is fine, Kevin, just swollen." Kevin nodded, putting the used swab on the coffee table before grabbing another and repeating the process on the decent sized scrape on his cheek.  _Most likely from where he hit the brick wall._  Kevin frowned as he wiped the blood and grit from the lacerations.

"Do you know why they went after you?" Edd shook his head, cringing as Kevin went over a rather deep cut. "Sorry."

"One moment I was alone in the library with the two freshmen as we were packing up to leave and the next those three brutes were at our table claiming it was our lucky day. The two others ran – for a teacher, I hope – when I was thrown into the wall." Edd let out a small, surprised noise of pain when his lip split open again, a fresh bead of crimson appearing. Kevin winced in sympathy as he retrieved a fresh ball, wetting it with water before dabbing at the split. Edd offered a small smile of appreciation before Kevin stood and made his way into the kitchen to make an ice pack.

When the pack was offered, it was taken gratefully and gingerly held to a swollen cheek. After a moment of wincing at the pain his face relaxed, lips twitching into another small smile.

"Many thanks, Kevin."

"Never a problem, Edd." Kevin plopped himself down beside Edd, watching him. "Do I need to check your ribs too?" Edd shook his head slowly, relaxing into the couch.

"Negative. I only took the two blows there, and though my ribs are sore, I can tell they are not broken."

"The bruises are going to be bad."

"Most definitely. My pale complexion does little to improve their aesthetic, but I doubt much would." Kevin rested his hand on Edd's head, shifting the beanie a little forward. Edd glanced over at him curiously, eyebrows puckering in concern when he saw the expression Kevin had. "Kevin?"

"I had planned on asking you today after we were done at school. I thought about taking you to the drive-up movie theater, or the planetarium. I wanted to start out slow, to do it right."

"Kevin?"

"But when I saw those three, I knew I didn't have time."

"Time for what?"

"To take it slow. To win you over." Edd was watching him carefully now, torn between worry and curiosity. Kevin moved his hand, thumb softly stroking Edd's unbruised cheek. The raven-haired boy flushed slightly, lips parted slightly as blue eyes searched Kevin's face. "Hey, Edd, can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Kevin, always." He answered immediately, sitting up straighter and turning to face Kevin.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Edd's cheeks flushed harder. "Just one date is all I'm asking for." Edd stared at him for a few moments, bottom lip slightly caught between his teeth before he nodded.

"I would love to, Kevin." Came the timid reply, earning a grin and a kiss on the top of his head.

 


End file.
